dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
United Commonwealth
The United Commonwealth (UC or U.C. for short), also called the Commonwealth for short, is a politico-economic-military alliance between Australia, Canada, New Zealand, and several other countries, all part of the former Commonwealth. Although often seen as being dominated by Canada and Australia, the Commonwealth is generally an alliance of equals with each member state having the same level of power as the others. History Neocommunitarian takeover of the British Isles would prove to be the key factor in determining Canadian foreign policy, and the inception of the United Commonwealth as a whole. As expected, thousands of members of the British nobility, businessmen, right-wing politicians, as well as ordinary but wealthy people, frightened by the prospect of radical purges and violence, went into exile in Canada. Along with the exiles, the British Anglican Church arrived in Canada with its exorcist forces, and elements of the British Armed Forces that had not mutinied crossed the Atlantic as well. The arrival of the exiles caused great upheaval on the Canadian political scene. Canadian politics shifted strongly to the right, allowing the British government-in-exile to quickly gather the support of many Canadians who now accused the more liberal parties of bearing Neocommunitarian sympathies. Although Canada ultimately retained national sovereignty and its national government, many within the country viewed the Exiles' influence on their politics with great distaste, stressing the declining health of the Queen, and would rather see their country as the peacekeeper of troubled America, a role abandoned by the currently war-torn United States. The British Exiles would have none of it, however, and began to adopt an extremely revanchist foreign policy, seizing all British Overseas Territories that they could with considerable haste. A substantial amount of refugees were directed to the Falklands, which helped them win the Second Falklands War over the issue of the Falklands' territorial integrality.The Canadian government began to reach out to several Commonwealth countries with the goal of creating a counterpoint to the growing strength of the Neocommunitarian movement, but also to create a front of solidarity against the supernatural. Initially this took the form of trade agreements and mutual defence treaties. In 2029 Australia, Canada, and New Zealand agreed to link their currencies on the Sterling standard, an agreement later joined by Guyana, Papua New Guinea, and the Solomon Islands. As the years dragged by, practically the entire West Indies would also seek to join the Sterling Area too, as they too, shared the British monarch as their head of state and were horrified at what Britain had become. In 2035, the nations of the Sterling Agreement, in an effort to increase their world influence, began the steps to merge their governments together to form a United Commonwealth, which would become, in effect, a single nation. Government The United Commonwealth is a constitutional monarchy. The monarch, currently King Charles III, is the head of state for all of the member nations although he has only limited executive powers. Day to day political affairs are handled by the two levels of the government - the National Parliaments and the Congress. The Parliments of each member state within the Commonwealth consists of a number of elected members from various political parties. The size of these parliaments vary according to the national laws of each nation. Each Parliment has corresponding jurisdiction over a number of matters of national importance such as the raising and spending of taxes, immigration and customs control, and most civil and criminal laws. The Commonwealth's foreign policy, as well as defence spending, territorial matters, and some legal matters are decided by an elected body known as the Congress. The Congress consists of a number of representatives from each member nation. Two thirds of a countries representatives in Congress are directly elected by the population whilst the remainder are appointed by the ruling party in each countries Parliment. Elections for Congress are held every four years, regardless of when the member states hold their general elections Australia and Canada each send fifteen members to the Congress, while the other nations each send twelve. The chairperson of the Congress, known as the Secretary-General, is appointed for a two year term by the current British monarch. The Secretary-General does not have a vote in Congress, instead they are there to act as a neutral, unbiased voice making sure all opinions and views are allowed equal consideration. The current Secretary-General of the Commonwealth Congress is Patricia Watson, from New Zealand. The initial plans for Congress called for it to move between the main countries after each election. This plan was dropped once the complexity and costs of the operation were fully calculated. Instead a new, custom-tailored facility was constructed in Ottawa for purposes of harboring the Commonwealth Congress. Membership The Commonwealth has fifteen members. *'Antigua and Barbuda ' *'Australia ' *'The Bahamas ' *'Barbados ' *'Canada ' *'Dominica ' *'Grenada ' *'Guyana ' *'New Zealand ' *'Papua New Guinea' *'Singapore' *'St. Kitts ' *'St. Vincent and the Grenadines ' *'The Solomon Islands' *'Trinidad and Tobago ' International Relations Military Category:Fanon Terminology